regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Premium Content
Regnum Online is a free game, but NGD relies on an income gained through player purchases of Premium Content. Such content is not intended to affect PvP or war, but includes items for convenience or aesthetic enhancements (though Lucky boxes and Engrave Socket help to get better items). Ximerin Ximerin is the premium currency used in Regnum Online. To gain Ximerin, a player must log in to their account on the official website. The method of payment available is Paypal (for the US). The prices for purchasing Ximerin are as follows: Note: Players in Europe may see the prices on the website as in USD, but will still be charged the Euro prices when it comes to payment. Note: ARS is the code for Argentinian Peso. Note: country is auto-detected at sign-in time, there is no way to change it afterwards but asking NGD by email. Gifting Ximerin Gifting Ximerin was introduced as a feature during the 1.9.0 update. Players may purchase Ximerin as a gift for a friend. To purchase Ximerin for a friend, log into the Regnum Online website as normal, as if you were buying Ximerin for yourself. Click on the 'Get Ximerin' link. At the bottom of the page, there is a new option to either 'Purchase for myself' or 'Purchase as a gift'. Clicking on 'Purchase as a gift' will allow you to select a server and search for a character's name. Items The following items can be purchased with Ximerin. The Official list is outdated, this page is the most up-to-date list available, according to the in-game available options. Mounts Mounts are permanent once purchased, and provide the player with increased speed, namely the maximum speed, currently at 150% of normal movement speed. They vary in appearance only, with more impressive mounts being more expensive. Mounts can also be given a name. Currently available mounts are: *Syrtis Light Horse (Syrtis only) *Alsius Light Horse (Alsius only) *Ignis Light Horse (Ignis only) *Syrtis Steed *Alsius Steed *Ignis Steed *Valkin (Syrtis only) *Benkku (Alsius only) *Preliator (Ignis only) *Realm Stable: (Currently Unavailable) Package included the realm light horse, realm steed and the unique realm mount. *Flammenross /Flame Steed(Previously only available through Gamigo) *Syrtis Golden Wolf *Syrtis Sabertooth *Alsius Ancient Daggerfang *Alsius White Wolf *Ignis Panther *Ignis Hyena *Forest Horse *Ice Horse *Tempest *White Unicorn *Turkey *Hellion *Brown Bear *Grizzly Bear *Polar Bear *War Steeds *Other: **Halloween Horse **Reindeer **Sled/Sledge/Sleigh Category:Gameplay Boosters Boosters include items that increase the available character slots, your stash capacity, as well as experience boosters. The available items are: *Experience Boosters: **+50% **+100% **+200% **+500% *Gold Boosters: **+50% **+100% **+200% *Loot Boosters: **Double **Triple *Other: **Magnanite x2 **Warmaster Coins x2 Upgrades *Extra Characters *Level 60 Scroll *Scroll of Mastery *Major Scroll of Mastery *Character Stash: **Large **Major *Account Stash: **Large **Major *Power Sets Tome *Extra Power Set Consumables Consumables include potions, banners, fireworks and repair hammers. Available items are: *Greater Health Potion *Greater Mana Potion *Elixir of Restoration *Duel Banners *War Banners *Fireworks: **Red **Green **Blue **Tri-shot **Show **Independence **Independence Show *Repair Hammer Teleport Teleport items come in the form of scrolls that teleport you to one of the 6 villages/towns of your realm: *Teleport Scroll Dye Dyes are to alter the colors of any applicable armor/costume in 2 parts, Primary Color and Secondary Color *Dyes: **Fabric Bleach **Pink Dye **Orange Dye **Violet Dye **Red Dye **Blue Dye **Green Dye **Black Dye **Brown Dye **Yellow Dye Customization Customization items include items that change the appearance of a character. Available items are: *Name Change *Redistribute Initial Attributes *Rename Mount *Plastic Surgery *Hair Cut *Hair Dye *Hair Dye (exotic) *Change Tattoo *Change Beard *Beard Dye *Beard Dye (exotic) *Change Horns *Change Horns Color *Change Horns Color (exotic) *Change Skin (Lamai only) *Gender Change Scroll *Race Change Scroll (ausgewählte Rasse > Lamai) *Costumes: **Aristocrat **Carnival **Cupid Wings **Cupid Wings and Halo **Grinch **Habemus **Irish **King Momo **Murga Dancer **Ninja **Ninja Master **Nightmare Slasher **Pirate **Santa **Skeleton **Zarkit **Weihnachts Lamai Sweater **Weihnachts Utghar Sweater **Christmas Clothing(2019) **(Syrtis'/Alsius'/Ignis') Christmas Costume(2019) *Hats: **Aristocrat Stovepipe/Wig **Aristocrat Hat/Wig **Carnival Hat **Frankestein Mask **Grinch's Mask **Habemus Hat **Irish hat **Murga Hat **Ninja Mask **Ninja Master Mask **Nightmare Slasher Hat **Pirate Hat **Pirate Hat/Bandana **Santa's Mask **Skeleton Hat **Skeleton Mask **Skull Hat **Uncle Sam hat **Wizardry Hat **Zarkit Mask *Clothes Bundle: Package that includes the Aristocrat, Pirate & Ninja Master costumes and hats *Accessories: **Cupid Bow **Habemus Staff **Magic Broom **Magic Wand **Santa's Gift Bag **Charm of Snow Flakes(Spawns a flurry of snowflakes around the Player's head) *Event Specific Items: **Christmas ***Christmas Tree(10 players or 5 minute lifespan whichever comes first) ***Each player that interacts until the spawn dies is one of the following at random: ****Christmas Stars ****Fireworks Show ****100% Exp Boost ****100k gold coins ****Minor Gem Fuse ****Minor Armor Enhance ****5 PvP banners ****100 Restoration Elixir ****Turquoise Amber ***Deluxe Christmas Tree: ***5 minutes or 25 players whichever happens first and each recieves one of the following at random ****Christmas Stars ****Fireworks Show ****200% Exp Boost ****200k gold coins ****Major Gem Fusion ****Major Armor Enchancement ****5 PvP banners ****100 Restoration Elixirs ****Turquoise Amber ****Hellion(Premium, Permanent Mount) *Emotes: **Irish Dance **Techno Dance **Gangnam Style **Start me up Dance **Woot Dance **Cuarteto Dance **Breakdance 1 **Breakdance 2 Items This category of premium content includes boxes that give you a random piece of equipment, or engrave sockets in a weapon, remove gem from a weapon, or "fuse" two items. *Lucky Box: **Simple **Bronze **Gold **Platinum **Diamond *Surprise Magic Gem **Bronze **Silver **Gold *Enhancement **Minor Enhancement **Major Enhancement *Engrave Socket *Remove Gems *Items Fusion: Combine the visual appearance of one item with the combat stats of another. Customer Support If players have any problems or questions about Premium Content they should use NGD's support system. Payment Methods Currently, the game is payable through PayPal (standard credit card or PayPal account); or SMS payment. Customers do not have to have a PayPal account to pay by this method with a credit card, though you can use your PayPal account. For instructions and coverage of SMS payment, please see this link. Category:Gameplay